An organization may use any number of computing systems, communications networks, data storage devices, or other types of systems to provide services to individuals. An organization may also employ service representatives that use the various systems to assist individuals in service sessions that are conducted over the telephone, in a video conference, through text chat sessions, or over other communication channels. An organization may seek to optimize the manner in which incoming service requests are routed to service representatives to ensure optimal usage of computing resources and also to provide an appropriate level of responsiveness to the individuals.